Golden Age
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: G1-cartoon y comic Después de la misión en Perú, Skyfire tiene una larga conversación con Optimus acerca de una decisión muy importante que debe tomar. Fic serio con desarollo de personajes. RR.


_**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy la dueña de TF ni de ninguna de sus series, películas, comics, juguetes, camisetas, pegatinas, chapas y demás. Los dueños son Hasbro, Takara, Márvel, DW y todos los demás. Esto es solo para pasar el rato._

Este es mi primer fic de TF en Español y se podría considerar como una historia complementaria de mi fic en inglés "**Inmortal Star**", aunque se puede tomar como una historia aparte totalmente metida en el canon. Este fic sigue el canon de la serie, aunque tiene múltiples detalles sobre los comics como las ciudades de Cybertron, ciertas costumbres y algunos personajes como Lord Straxus; hay otros personajes como Skystorm que son semi-canon y que he tomado de otras fuentes.

Este fic es mayormente un diálogo entre Skyfire y Optimus, así que es más sobre desarrollo de personajes que de acción, al contrario que otros de mis fics que sí son más animados. Skyfire es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y la verdad me da pena: el tránsfuga de "_**Macross**_" es apaleado física y moralmente en la serie para no volver a aparecer sin que se den explicaciones; Optimus le da golpecitos en el morro como si fuera un perro, y los Autobots se acuerdan de sacarlo del hielo porque se aburrían... Así que este fic intenta explotar el personaje de Skyfire y al mismo tiempo dar explicación a algunas cosas de la serie. La verdad es que hay bastantes fics en inglés sobre Skyfire, pero casi todos (por no decir todos) sacan a colación su relación con Starscream, y muchas veces en plan _Slash_. Yo no quiero caer en esos tópicos y repetir otra vez esas historias, así que en este caso Starscream solo tiene un pequeño papel y nada más. En cambio para este fic he usado a Optimus ya que me parece claro que en la serie se ve que Skyfire y él tienen buena relación.

En fin, que aquí va...

* * *

**Golden Age. **

_Cybertron, 10 millones de años atrás..._

**S**tarscream entró en el laboratorio donde tenía el proyecto asignado junto a Skyfire y media docena más de científicos de la Academia de la Universidad de Ciencias Afortunadamente para él, ese ciclo en particular no había nadie más que el propio Skyfire en el laboratorio ya que el trabajo estaba bastante adelantado y el resto de sus compañeros, o bien estaban trabajando en otros proyectos, o bien disfrutaban de un día se absuelto, así que la estancia estaba prácticamente vacía y ambos trabajarían juntos durante la jornada. En cualquier caso, al seeker blanco plateado le había tocado trabajar ese día cuando buena parte de sus compañeros disfrutaba de un día tranquilo; eso no le importaba mucho ya que el Starscream era muy entusiasta con sus tareas y ponía toda su voluntad en ellas; perder un día libre por culpa del trabajo no era algo que le preocupase.

Lo que sí le importaba era cómo que había empezado su turno...

-...Llegas tarde.- exclamó a modo de saludo y de forma absorta el enorme mecha blanco sin apartar la mirada de las muestras que tenía en ese momento entre manos. Sabía que con Starscream se podía tomar libertades y que los formalismos sociales, como los saludos, no eran necesarios.

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó el seeker de color blanco plateado mientras caminaba a zancadas por el laboratorio hasta alcanzar su puesto.- Me he entretenido.-entonces se dejó caer en su sillón habitual, frente a un monitor de analítica.- Mejor dicho: me han entretenido.-

Skyfire levantó la vista de las muestras cuando captó el tono irritado de la voz de su compañero, algo fácil de hacer ya que se volvía más chirriante cuando su dueño se encontraba bajo presión de algún tipo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó habiendo adivinado que el retraso del seeker tenía algún motivo que Starscream no podía controlar.

Sabiendo que estaban ellos dos solos, y que de por sí Starscream era alguien bastante irreverente, el seeker se había tomado la libertad de apoyar los talones (con las turbinas y mucha indolencia incluidas) encima del panel que había frente a su sillón; uno lo bastante amplio como para no presionar sus sensibles alas.

-¿...Has visto el ultimo combate en las arenas?- respondió Starscream volviendo la mirada hacia su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-No; ya sabes que no tengo ningún interés en esas cosas.- contestó él con expresión de sorpresa sin entender lo que su amigo quería decir, -Y creía que tú tampoco.-

-No lo tengo, pero en mi ciudad natal están muy alterados después del combate de la semana pasada.- contestó Starscream con un resoplido.

-¿Perdió Vos?-preguntó Skyfire, sintiéndose cada vez más intrigado; no era lo normal que Starscream estuviera molesto porque Vos, su ciudad natal, perdiera el campeonato de lucha en las Arenas. Por lo general, aunque el seeker de rostro oscuro era un personaje bastante emocional, no se dejaba influir por su "equipo" y las derrotas que sufriera.

-Sí, Vos perdió ante Tarm... otra vez.- resopló el seeker. –Y desde entonces esa pandilla del concilio de mandamases que gobierna mi ciudad se están volviendo cada vez más paranoicos.-

-¿Tú crees?-

Starscream bajó los talones del panel y volvió su sillón giratorio hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Skyfire, en una mesa de trabajo al fondo de la sala que en ese momento estaba totalmente vacía, salvo por las mesas cuidadosamente adornadas con los trabajos de sus compañeros ausentes y la luz que entraba a través de los amplios ventanales de un lateral.

-Sí. Esta mañana, cuando he terminado mi ciclo de recarga, tenía una orden de desalojo en mi apartamento. Por eso he llegado tarde.-

-¿De desalojo?- exclamó Skyfire, sorprendido. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué decía?-

-Era una orden del delegado de mi sección residencial.- explicó el seeker, un tanto incrédulo y a continuación empezó a recitar en tono burlón, - Decía... "_Por orden del excelentísimo e ilustrísimo Concilio de Notables de la Ciudad Estado de Vos, todos los residentes de la sección 50-D deben ser desalojados y buscar residencia en otras secciones que me detallaban en un panel adjunto."_-

-¿En serio?- exclamó Skyfire, habiéndose olvidado por completo de las tareas que había estado haciendo y divertido por la burla de su compañero, -¿Y por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver la derrota de Vos en la última lucha de las arenas para que te ordenen alojarte en otra sección?-

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí.- resopló Starscream con su característica voz chirriante. -...La única explicación que encuentro es que sea alguna maniobra por la derrota contra Tarm de la semana pasada y Skystorm y el resto de importantes que dirige Vos hayan tenido que tomar medidas de algún tipo.- entonces pareció reflexionar sobre algo, hasta que su voz volvió a saltar más excitada que antes.- ¡Buscar un apartamento ahora!, ¡Con el trabajo que me costó encontrar uno en las torres altas!-

Skyfire podía entender por qué Starscream estaba tan irritado; normalmente las mudanzas siempre resultaban engorrosas, y más cuando se vive en una ciudad tan etérea y alta como Vos, la ciudad estado natal de los seekers, donde las torres altas y abiertas al exterior son consideradas como los mejores lugares para vivir por los seekers. Starscream tuvo que esperar hasta conseguir un buen apartamento en una torre alta y apartada del centro que le resultara lo bastante cómoda como para que viviera una criatura aérea como era él, pero que al mismo tiempo no era tan lujosa como la de otros miembros de mayor jerarquía como podían ser los Sacerdotes de Primus, los soldados de alta categoría o cualquiera de los notables que gobernaba su ciudad. Así que tener que volver a empezar ahora sin razón aparente, solo a causa del capricho de unos funcionarios respaldados por las decisiones aparentemente arbitrarias de sus dirigentes, era un engorro.

Aunque por otro lado, la situación de Starscream no dejaba de ser irónica.

-...Starscream, no deberías darle tanta importancia.-exclamó Skyfire llamando su atención.- En el último millón de años te has pasado más tiempo aquí, en la academia de la universidad de ciencias, y viajando por el espacio exterior que en tu propio apartamento.-

El seeker soltó un bufido como respuesta, pero como solía ocurrir, su humor rápidamente saltó de una cosa a otra. Skyfire sabía que Starscream era así: tenía una personalidad muy explosiva y emocional, siempre llena de energía pero sin acumular tensiones a largo plazo, así que en cuanto se distrajera con algo más, rápidamente se olvidaría de su enfado. El enorme jet blanco sabía que su compañero de trabajo no se pasaría todo el turno bufando y resoplando por lo que había pasado sino que en cuanto encontrase algo más en que centrar su atención, se olvidaría de ello.

-Ya, si tienes razón, 'Fire. Como siempre.- contestó Starscream algo más aliviado.-... Pero es que...-

-Si quieres, cuando acabemos nuestro turno, te ayudo con la mudanza- sugirió el gran mecha blanco con una sonrisa.- Yo también vuelo y en mi compartimiento de carga podemos llevar todas tus cosas en un solo viaje o como mucho dos. Así que no habrá problema.-

-Gracias. Me serías de mucha ayuda.- contestó el seeker con una sonrisa de genuino agradecimiento, - Pero no es eso.-

-¿Entonces...?-

Starscream se incorporó de su sillón, cruzó los brazos y comenzó a pasearse de arriba a bajo por el amplio pasillo central del laboratorio; Skyfire sabía que su amigo solía hacer eso cuando estaba reflexionando seriamente sobre algo, sobre todo si luego además se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es una sensación... Tengo la impresión que todo esto que está pasando últimamente no es casual.-aventuró.

-¿A qué te refieres? Ya sabes que esos combates en las Arenas entre los campeones de Vos y de otras ciudades son algo más que un entretenimiento.- le recordó Skyfire, -Si Vos ha perdido, es probable que haya ajustes en su política y que hayan afectado a todos los seekers que viven en la ciudad. Yo no acabo de ver la relación, pero está claro que eso es lo que pasa.-

-Precisamente; eso es a lo que me refiero.- contestó Starscream volviéndose hacia él, -Es porque últimamente hay "demasiados" combates, entre Vos y otras muchas ciudades gobernadas por mi casta de Decepticons. Y si los combates sirven para solucionar problemas políticos, entonces es que realmente tenemos muchos más problemas de lo que realmente creemos.-

Skyfire torció el gesto, incómodo por la afirmación del seeker. Sabía que Starscream tenía razón; él era un Decepticon, un Transformers cuya casta original había sido creada para la guerra, y que de hecho los propios seekers eran sus guardianes aéreos. Aún hoy, pese al tiempo que Starscream llevaba ocupando una de las cátedras de la universidad, había quién se sorprendía de ver a un seeker, un Decepticon, un guerrero... dedicado a la ciencia. A Starscream, por el contrario, aunque solía ser muy susceptible sobre lo que los demás pensaran sobre él, eso no lo había detenido en mantener su ilusión y su deseo de ser científico, de modo que ahí seguía dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo. Skyfire no pudo evitar la inevitable pregunta.

-¿Acaso te interesa ahora la política de Vos?-

-No, claro que no.- contestó Starscream con un leve tinte de ofensa en su voz,- Pero sí me interesa lo que me pase a mí, a mi ciudad y a los seekers en general por culpa de unos gobernantes que no saben lo que quieren.-

-...Como ordenar que sus ciudadanos se muden de apartamento sin dar explicaciones a primera hora del turno de mañana.-sonrió Skyfire.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo: eso sí es saber gobernar bien.-

-Jajajajajajaja... sí.- rió Starscream, al entender que Skyfire acababa de hacer un comentario satírico. Pero pronto su rostro se volvió serio otra vez. –Si, los notables de Vos son unos incompetentes, parece que no saben hacer nada bien... Pero es que parece como... como si todas las ciudades Decepticon estuviesen alteradas, y como si lo que pasara en las arenas fuese de vital importancia y todo lo que pase ahí acabe influyendo sobre mí y el resto de los seekers.-

-Es solo una forma de hacer política, Starscream.- le restó importancia Skyfire.- Los políticos toman decisiones en los despachos o en las arenas, y esas decisiones nos afectan a todos... No hay diferencia entre un lugar y otro.-

-Ya lo sé... pero me resulta preocupante.- contestó el seeker, mientras su ya de por si oscuro rostro se volvía más oscuro todavía.- Es algo parecido a lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día aquí con el resto de los compañeros.-

-Temo no recordarlo; ¿Puedes refrescarme la memoria?- preguntó Skyfire.

-Primus, me refiero a cuando recibimos ese proyecto de investigación sobre nuevas aleaciones y aplicaciones energéticas alternativas.- contestó el seeker y luego señaló un asiento vacío a su derecha, -Redlight, el que se sienta aquí, nos comentó que en todas las secciones de la academia estaban recibiendo peticiones similares de investigación... Como si todo el mundo tuviera una especie de psicosis colectiva por las fuentes de energía y los aislantes.-

-Es posible, pero también es cierto que esos conocimientos son mucho más funcionales y necesarios que los fósiles de células orgánicas que hemos recogido en nuestro último viaje al exterior. Es normal que los políticos se interesen más por esos proyectos.-

-¿Normal para qué, Skyfire?- replicó el seeker mirándole fijamente. –Los proyectos tecnológicos no son lo único. Vos lleva tiempo almacenando grandes cantidades de energón crudo en los almacenes de la ciudad… Mucha más de la necesaria. Y también están todos esos robos y asaltos a los almacenes de energía de otras ciudades, incluso Iacon.-su rostro oscuro se ensombreció otro tanto.- A mí nada de esto me parece normal.-

Skyfire vaciló, inseguro de qué responder. Si había una cualidad que tenía Starscream (una de las tantas que a su parecer le convertían en un científico tan genial) era precisamente su capacidad de observación; ciertamente su amigo era alguien muy emocional que saltaba de una cosa a otra y que muchas veces parecía actuar sin pensar, pero igualmente tenía una capacidad innata para fijarse en los más mínimos detalles, y casi siempre acertaba en sus observaciones. Era posible que Starscream estuviese dándose cuenta de algo que él no se había fijado... o no quería fijarse.

-Starscream... Hablas como si todos los políticos de Cybertron estuviesen envueltos en alguna clase de carrera energética para ver quién controla más recursos, o incluso una carrera armamentística. Y también parece que pensaras que las luchas de gladiadores de las arenas son una forma de decidir esos procesos. -exclamó Skyfire, - Todo eso es muy exagerado.-

-Tal vez no lo sea, 'Fire.- contestó Starscream bajando la vista al suelo.

-Bueno, al menos míralo por el lado bueno: esto te ha servido como excusa para tu último proyecto.-

La expresión de preocupación del oscuro rostro del seeker desapareció hasta convertirse en una de entusiasmo y sus ópticos color rubí brillaron con alegría.

-Sí, es verdad. Todavía queda mucho para que mi rallo Nulificador funcione bien.- sonrió mientras pasaba su metálica mano azul por encima de la consola donde tenía el proyecto.- Pero cuando lo termine, será imprescindible en medicina y en ingeniería.- anunció con expresión soñadora.

Skyfire sonrió, sabedor que Starscream vivía sus ilusiones y que ya se había olvidado de esa paranoia sobre una posible confrontación entre ciudades por recursos energéticos, algo que si seguía por ese camino, podría estallar en un conflicto a mayor escala.

Porque realmente Skyfire no quería pensar que Starscream pudiese tener razón...

* * *

Tierra, año 1984 

**H**abían pasado solo un par de días desde la exitosa misión en el Perú, e igualmente el mismo tiempo desde que Skyfire había sido vuelto a ser sacado del hielo para verse envuelto en una guerra, esta vez de manos de los Autobots. Al parecer no habían podido sacarle antes porque realmente los Autobots no habían encontrado un método apropiado para hacerlo. Extraer algo del hielo perpetuo es una cosa, pero remover algo del hielo dañado era otra, pues al no ser un bloque fijo, sino inestable, existían múltiples posibilidades de derrumbamiento y avalanchas; el agua era un elemento bastante inusual en su mundo natal y los Autobots no se habían atrevido a hacer nada hasta que no estuvieron lo bastante seguros de qué hacer con el hielo sin que Skyfire sufriera las consecuencias. No obstante al final habían conseguido sacarle de su tumba helada una vez más, y en esta ocasión Skyfire, quién aún tenía muy reciente su experiencia con los Decepticons, no había dudado en ayudar a los Autobots tras recibir un cursillo acelerado de geografía terrestre (y humana) para aprender dónde estaba Perú exactamente y poder llevar en su compartimiento de carga a un contingente de Autobots que incluía al propio Prime.

Y pese a haber sido perseguido, vapuleado y disparado por todos los Decepticons, incluido Starscream (una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión por casualidad), la misión no se había dado mal. Es más, el propio Skyfire se había encontrado inusualmente alegre después de haber contribuido tanto en desgraciar los planes de Megatrón. A eso también había que sumar que estaba descubriendo que podía llevarse bien con la mayoría de los Autobots, en especial con Wheeljack, quien a pesar de sufrir múltiples fracasos en sus proyectos, tenía unas inquietudes muy similares a las de él propio Skyfire.

Sin embargo tras la euforia inicial, ahora, dos días después de aquello, se sentía confundido, desorientado, perdido... y en definitiva, mal. Mal por todo en lo que se había convertido su vida y su mundo, mal por pensar en cómo había acabado en donde estaba ahora, y también mal por haberse metido en medio de una batalla donde había sido disparado por un "amigo", retenido como prisionero y amenazado con la reprogramación. ¿Cómo podía haberse visto envuelto en semejante locura?

Cada vez que pensaba en ello le resultaba más difícil justificar las decisiones que le habían empujado a colaborar con los Autobots en la misión de Perú… Y lo que más le inquietaba era pensar que esa no sería la única vez que se vería envuelto en algo así. Skyfire no era un guerrero, según sus propias palabras él era un científico, un explorador de mundos y de nuevas vidas, alguien que solo deseaba aprender del mundo, no ponerse en su contra; pero todo lo que había hecho en los últimos megaciclos desde que fuera sacado de un éxtasis de 9 millones de años terrestres, contradecía esas afirmaciones.

Ahora Skyfire se encontraba ante un serio dilema moral.

Sumido en esos depresivos pensamientos, aguardaba de pie y apoyado contra unas rocas volcánicas del monte donde el Arca de los Autobots se había estrellado 4 millones de años atrás, la entrada de la gigantesca nave, abierta al exterior como siempre, se divisaba a medio centenar de metros bajo sus gigantescos pies, y desde allí también podía ver la actividad del grupo de Cybertronianos a los que se había unido, entrando y saliendo del lugar siguiendo un caótico orden, como si solo fueran hormigas envueltas en su frenética actividad.

Los Autobots, la facción que encarnaba a los Cybertronianos de casta trabajadora, le habían pedido que se uniera formalmente a ellos llevando a cabo el antiguo ritual del Autobrand, compartir entre todos su mismo energón y óleo guardado en una jarra al efecto. De esa forma, tras compartir con ellos su más preciadas posesiones, Skyfire acabaría siendo oficialmente un Autobot. El gran jet blanco no era amigo de ritos ni creencias, su mente lógica y analítica le dictaba que esos rituales eran algo cercano a la superstición, pero como en otras tantas ocasiones en su vida, se había visto obligado a aceptarlo. Sus nuevos compañeros "de viaje" creían en Primus y en todos los credos que había en torno a él, tanto que su líder era un Prime, un "Guardián de la Matriz", algo que no existía desde antes de la Edad de Oro. Skyfire no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo como parte importante de la cultura de su gente.

Pero un ritual "quasireligioso" no era el problema, sino lo que implicaba dar ese paso. ¿Se uniría a la causa Autobot para participar activamente en la guerra contra los Decepticons? ¿Daría la espalda a todas sus convicciones morales solo llevado por su odio personal contra los Decepticons y más en concreto contra Megatrón? No lo sabía y pensar en esa posibilidad le sumía en la depresión.

-¿Skyfire…?- oyó decir una voz suave pero firme tras él, y rápidamente tomó conciencia de su ubicación actual. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había prestado atención a sus sensores de proximidad.

Se giró y se encontró a Optimus Prime mirándole desde lo alto de unas rocas. No había visto al Prime trepar por la pared volcánica, así que posiblemente había salido a través de alguna escotilla oculta en la bóveda del Arca para poder acceder a ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó el Autobot enmascarado, -Llevas ahí un buen rato.-

-Nada en especial.- contestó el jet blanco con voz lacónica.- Solo pensaba.-

-Me lo imaginaba.- respondió Optimus,- Tienes el aspecto de estar pensando mucho en algo… Algo que te preocupa.-

Skyfire abrió sus ópticos azules y le miró con cierto gesto de sorpresa; era sorprendente la facilidad que tenía el actual Prime para poder adivinar qué pasaba con cada uno de sus soldados y de la gente que le rodeaba en general.

-…Supongo que se me debe notar bastante.- anunció.

-Hace poco que estás entre nosotros.- explicó el Prime descendiendo por la pared rocosa hasta situarse junto a él, haciendo así más evidente la diferencia de tamaño que había entre ambos.- Pero hay gestos que son universales.-

Skyfire se giró y volvió la vista hacia la planicie que se extendía frente al arca.

-Sí, supongo que sí…-

-¿Es por algo que te preocupe?- inquirió el Prime, quien aparentemente no se daba por satisfecho solo con una respuesta tan vaga, -¿Es por el ritual de Autobrand que te pedimos hacer?-

El jet blanco asintió suavemente, y dijo:

-…No estoy realmente seguro de si debo hacerlo.-

-Skyfire… Entiendo que sea un paso importante para cualquiera de todos nosotros.- contestó Optimus,- Y también quiero que sepas que no me opondré a si decides no hacerlo… pero si hay algo que realmente te incomode, me gustaría que lo dijeras antes de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión.-

Optimus apoyó la mano en el hombro del jet blanco, evitando cualquier clase de contacto con sus alas. Sabía que los Transformers alados eran muy sensibles respecto a esa parte de su cuerpo y les incomodaba que les tocaran en ellas.

- Si quieres podemos hablar de ahora de ello.-

Skyfire suspiró, sintiéndose reconfortado por el gesto de Optimus. El Prime actuaba un poco como padre y tutor de todos los que le rodeaban, no solo como líder… así que era inevitable que hiciera lo mismo con el jet blanco.

-…Creo que no voy a tener más oportunidades de hacerlo, Optimus.- contestó por fin,- Y creo que yo también debo hacerlo, así que de acuerdo, acepto hablar contigo.-

-Muy bien.- sonrió Optimus a través de su máscara, -Pero mejor vayamos dentro del Arca. Creo que será más relajado.-

Skyfire simplemente asintió, se incorporó y bajó a pie por la pared rocosa y no volando; como Optimus no podía hacer tal cosa, hacerlo era casi una falta de educación. De esa forma ambos descendieron por la pendiente de piedra hasta llegar a la entrada del Arca, y tras unos cuantos saludos pasajeros con otros Autobots que entraban y salían del Arca, ambos se dirigieron hacia la zona más profunda de la nave estrellada.

* * *

**P**oco después ambos se encontraron dentro de una pequeña sala del Arca muy metida hacia el interior de la nave y que en tiempos debía haber sido un almacén de material o similar, y que ahora aparecía empotrada en la roca calcárea y volcánica del planeta; sus paredes, iluminadas por la omnipresente luz artificial, eran una curiosa mezcla de acero de aleación cybertrónica y de roca terrestre. En medio de la sala había una mesa con varios asientos, un terminal de los ordenadores de abordo y ningún adorno, siendo totalmente espartana en cuanto a decoración.

"_En tiempos de guerra hay poco espacio para esas cosas_." Pensó Skyfire no sin razón.

Optimus tomó asiento y a continuación lo hizo frente a él el gran jet blanco; afortunadamente los asientos y la propia sala eran lo bastante grandes para alguien de su tamaño.

-Bueno, no creo que aquí nadie nos moleste. Y te aseguro que, digas lo que me digas, de aquí no saldrá nada al no ser que tú lo desees.-

-Gracias, Optimus.- sonrió el jet blanco con franqueza.

Sin embargo, Skyfire no comenzó a hablar nada más se lo permitió el Prime, sino que permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato, como si intentara organizar sus ideas antes de decir cualquier cosa. Optimus simplemente aguardó a que Skyfire hablara, sin presionarle; había visto ese tipo de comportamiento en muchos de sus soldados y sabía que solo tenía que esperar a que ellos dieran el primer paso.

Sin embargo la primera reacción de Skyfire no era la que él había esperado. De alguna forma Optimus había pensado que el gran jet blanco estaría dolido por su nuevo encuentro con Starscream, pero no resultó ser nada de eso, sino algo mucho más general.

-…No lo entiendo, Optimus.- exclamó de repente llevándose las manos a las sienes y sujetándolas así. –Es como si todo el mundo se hubiese vuelto del revés y yo simplemente no fuera capaz de entenderlo.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en éxtasis, congelado en el hielo, Skyfire?- inquirió suavemente el Prime.

-Alrededor de 9 millones de años terrestres... Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?-replicó.- Pensé que ya lo sabías.-

-Yo sí, pero quiere ayudarte a que te des cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que es eso.-respondió suavemente Optimus, -Es natural que para ti la Edad de Oro apenas fuera hace unos días... pero para nosotros... Primus, es más de lo que ya había durado de por si la propia Edad de Oro. Entiendo que para ti haya sido un cambio muy grande, pero debes comprender que Cybertron lleva sufriendo una guerra civil desde entonces.-

-Lo sé...- enmudeció el enorme jet blanco, -Pero es que...-

-¿Sí...?-

-Es precisamente eso.- contestó por fin Skyfire, -Vosotros habéis tenido tiempo de asimilar el cambio, incluso el hecho de vivir ahora en este mundo en lugar de en Cybertron... Pero yo no. El tiempo que he permanecido en éxtasis ha sido más largo que toda mi vida anterior.-

-Es comprensible que nosotros hayamos tenido más tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido.- respondió Prime suavemente, -Pero precisamente por eso ahora estás hablando conmigo.-

-No es solo por eso, Optimus.- replicó Skyfire, - No es solo que no me haya hecho a la idea de que esté pasando por una guerra civil, sino por otras muchas cosas.-

-Entiendo.- el Prime hizo una pausa, -Y sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.-

-Gracias, Optimus.-sonrió Skyfire algo más aliviado.

Que Prime recordara solo había visto sonreír de forma genuina al mecha blanco cuando este hablaba con Wheeljack (y más en concreto cuando alguno de los inventos del ingeniero no les estallaba en los ópticos) pero en líneas generales Skyfire parecía estar inmerso en un estado de confusión y tristeza producida por todo lo que había pasado y que ahora era nuevo para él. El hecho de querer hablar ahora con él era, sin embargo, una buena señal.

-Verás, Optimus...- comenzó a decir el jet blanco níveo, -... ¡Primus, ni siquiera sé cómo llamarte!-exclamó de repente, -Hasta ahora nunca había conocido a un Prime.-

-Bueno, no había ningún Prime durante la Edad de Oro.- explicó Optimus suavemente, -La Matriz estaba guardada y protegida pero no fue hasta que no comenzó la guerra cuando yo la recibí.-

Skyfire miró a su interlocutor con una mezcla de curiosidad y escepticismo, como si le costara creer lo que Optimus acababa de decirle.

-¿Es... es cierto que la tienes?- preguntó vacilante; según recordaba el gran Autobot de pátina roja, esa era la primera vez que veía a Skyfire vacilar sobre algo de forma tan obvia.

-¿La Matriz? –preguntó para cerciorarse.

-Naturalmente.- contestó Skyfire en tono imperioso, -Nunca la he visto ni he sabido de ella más que por los sacerdotes y los diferentes credos de Primus o del Oráculo que había en la Edad de Oro. Estoy sorprendido de saber que la tienes tú.-

Optimus suspiró. Para el resto de los Autobots, y de sus soldados en general, él era el Prime, el Guardián de la Matriz... pero por encima de todo eso, él era su líder y su guía, no un solo cargo religioso dentro del clero de Primus. Para su sorpresa, incómoda tal vez, Skyfire era la primera persona que le preguntaba tan abiertamente por un objeto casi divino como era la Matriz.

-Sí, así es.- contestó por fin, -La guardo dentro de mi cavidad torácica en un compartimiento subespacial.- Skyfire le miró asombrado con sus ópticos azules muy abiertos.-Pero no me pidas que te la muestre. Es algo de lo que debo tener especial cuidado.-contestó llevándose su azulona mano al pecho.

-...Me cuesta creerlo.-musitó Skyfire aún con los ojos muy abiertos.-Nunca tomé demasiado en serio la existencia de la Matriz y ahora tú me dices que la guardas dentro de ti.-

-Imagino que tendrás tus razones para no creerlo.- contestó Optimus, -Muchos de los Autobots que ves aquí tienen opiniones parecidas a las tuyas, así que la respetaré igualmente. Pero es cierto que existe la Matriz y que ella... me ha sido muy útil en algunas ocasiones.-

Skyfire permaneció en silencio durante unos breves instantes, como si intentara dar por válida la información que Optimus le había dado, hasta que finalmente se reclinó hacia atrás y sus ópticos azules se calmaron.

-Bueno, cada uno es libre de creer lo que quiera.- contestó Skyfire con un suspiro, como si se viese obligado a tener que creer lo que Optimus decía. -Y yo, personalmente, no soy seguidor de ningún culto.- suspiró de nuevo, -Espero que eso no se interponga en todo lo que quiero hablar... Nunca antes había tratado con un Prime, pero por eso mismo prefiero tratar contigo como el líder de los Autobots y como alguien en quién puedo confiar antes que como un... sacerdote.-

-Tienes mi palabra, Skyfire.-

-Gracias, Optimus.- contestó con una sonrisa. A continuación hizo una pausa, seguida de un silencio largo y pesado, sin atreverse a decir nada pese a la petición que le había hecho al líder de los Autobots.

Optimus simplemente esperó a que Skyfire se abriera por fin, dispuesto a contar todo lo que era inevitable y dolorosamente obvio que decir, algo que le estaba costando dados los silencios que ambos estaban teniendo. Tal vez fueron solo unos segundos, pero pareció que hubiese transcurrido un tiempo increíblemente largo hasta que Skyfire volvió la vista hacia Optimus y se avino a hablar.

-… Hasta ahora… yo nunca había disparado un arma contra alguien.- comenzó a decir en voz baja,- Por supuesto sé disparar, incluso desde antes de ser sacado del éxtasis en este mundo.-

Optimus ladeó la cabeza, un tanto confundido por la afirmación del mecha blanco.

-¿Nunca habías disparado? Te he visto hacerlo y eres bueno.- replicó.

- Quiero decir que nunca había disparado un arma contra _alguien_, Optimus.- explicó Skyfire, haciendo hincapié en "alguien"- Pero sí fui entrenado para viajes espaciales en la academia de ciencia en Cybertron, durante la Edad de Oro. Saber manejar armas y dispararlas formaba parte del entrenamiento básico para poder viajar por el espacio exterior con un mínimo de protección.-

-Ya veo.- contestó Optimus, - Y eso también explica por qué a pesar de no tener entrenamiento militar, eres capaz de moverte en un campo de batalla.-

Skyfire volvió a desviar la mirada hacia un lado, incómodo por la afirmación de Optimus.

-Sí… es parecido a moverse por un campo de asteroides o tras la estela de un cometa.- contestó con voz vacía. –Pero no es lo mismo.-

- Pero eso te ha salvado la vida.- añadió Optimus.

Skyfire simplemente asintió, como si tuviese que aceptar que su vida había dependido de una ironía del destino; su gran velocidad de vuelo, capaz de alcanzar el Mach-5, y el entrenamiento para volar por el espacio exterior le había servido para enfrentarse a la batalla, una en la que no quería tener nada que ver.

Optimus, sin embargo, le miraba largamente, como si evaluara qué decir después.

-… Pero considero que deberías entrenar más en ese sentido.- declaró y Skyfire dio un respingo y se volvió hacia él con sorpresa. –Para los Decepticons ahora tú eres uno de nosotros y te atacaran sin dudar si lo consideran oportuno… o tal vez solo por querer matarte. –explicó Optimus en un tono dolorosamente franco. - Así que sería recomendable que siguieras algún tipo de entrenamiento para luchar y poder sobrevivir en el campo de batalla. Lo primero que te recomendaría es instalar detectores de proximidad, armamento y movimiento en tu exoesqueleto.-

-…Supongo que no tengo más remedio.- contestó Skyfire, resignado.

-No te preocupes por eso. Nosotros te ayudaremos con el entrenamiento.- ofreció Optimus.- Ratchet puede instalar todos los componentes adicionales para actualizar tu sistemas y prepararlos para el campo de batalla. No te preocupes, no te pasaría nada; es solo un procedimiento rutinario que no sobrecarga tus sistemas.-

El jet blanco miró de reojo al Prime, preguntándose hasta que punto Optimus se daba cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba Skyfire esa situación; sabía que la intención de Prime era buena y bien intencionada, que instalar todos esos componentes adicionales era incluso vital… pero no por ello menos odiosa. Volvió a quedarse en silencio, reflexionando sobre la resolución que acababa de tomar.

-Tengo que hacerlo.- murmuró en voz baja y Optimus asintió suavemente hasta que sus ópticos se abrieron al ver cómo Skyfire se volvía hacia él con una profunda expresión de desagrado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Entiendo que no te guste la idea, pero…-

-No, no es eso, Prime.- contestó Skyfire, -Solo quiero decirte que… no, mejor dicho, debo decir que… si voy a hacer todo esto es porque odio lo que ha hecho Megatrón.-

-Parece que eso te incomodara mucho.- contestó Optimus.- Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por ello; todos los Autobots le odiamos… Y aunque yo sea el Prime actual, también le odio.-

-Entiendo por qué, Optimus… pero es que yo… Yo nunca he odiado tanto a nadie como para desear su muerte, como para incluso desear disparar contra él.- contestó Skyfire con vehemencia, y con un tono de voz que parecía estar cargado de vergüenza por si mismo.- Yo nunca he combatido, nunca me he visto envuelto siquiera en peleas físicas, y nunca he disparado contra nadie… Pero ahora le odio tanto que soy capaz de ir a combatir "Ex profeso" solo por… querer matarle.-

Optimus permaneció en silencio, recapacitando sobre lo que el gran jet blanco le acababa de decir, y se dio cuenta de cuán importante era para él. Skyfire era alguien que aún podía haber conservado el espíritu de la Edad de Oro, y Megatrón literalmente se lo había destrozado todo en cuestión de unas pocas horas.

-Todos le odiamos, Skyfire.- repitió Optimus, -Y muchos de nosotros deseamos lo mismo que tú. No eres ni mejor ni peor que cualquier Transformer en nuestra situación.-

-Lo sé… Pero me resulta difícil de aceptar que vaya a seguir el camino de un soldado, de un guerrero, solo porque pueda odiar tanto a alguien.-

Optimus no dijo nada; para él que los Autobots odiaran a Megatrón era algo casi natural, así que incluso cuando vio como Skyfire, recién reparado por Ratchet, se lanzaba sobre Megatron con una furia inusitada en él, no imaginó que fuera algo realmente extraordinario. Optimus no pensó que nunca antes el gran jet blanco hubiese odiado y repudiado tanto a alguien como esa vez… Y lo más preocupante (para el propio Skyfire) era que su odio no había disminuido desde aquel día, sino que había condicionado el hecho de aceptar voluntariamente recibir entrenamiento por parte de Optimus y el resto de los Autobots.

Ahora comprendía cuál era la razón del desánimo del jet blanco: Skyfire estaba asombrado de si mismo al descubrir lo que podía llegar a hacer.

-…No es necesario que lo hagas ahora, Skyfire.- respondió Optimus suavemente, adivinando su inquietud. -Por supuesto tienes tiempo para pensarlo.-

-Creo que ya lo he pensado demasiado, pero aún así sigo confundido por todo lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo.- contestó el jet blanco mirando sus manos sobre la mesa, - Y en cierta forma creo que es algo que debía haber previsto.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el Prime ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y con los suaves ópticos azules más abiertos de lo habitual.

Skyfire levantó la vista casi con una expresión culpable en el rostro.

-Yo… yo recuerdo a Megatron antes de la guerra… Le recuerdo muy bien porque para mí apenas han pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que supe de él. Y ya entonces se podía ver que no era un individuo común.-

-¿Le recuerdas? ¿Acaso le conociste también?-preguntó Prime haciendo una indirecta alusión al hecho de que Skyfire conociera también a Starscream.

-No personalmente si es a eso a lo que te refieres, Prime.- contestó el jet blanco fríamente.- Lo conocí porque en la Edad de Oro él fue uno de los grandes gladiadores que luchaba por la ciudad de Tarm en los torneos… Cuando yo trabajaba en la Universidad de Ciencias, muchos de mis compañeros y alumnos eran admiradores suyos y hablaban de sus combates, aunque yo no les prestaba atención.- Prime se relajó imperceptiblemente y dejó que Skyfire continuara hablando.-.. Y ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho y de ver todo lo que ha pasado por su culpa.-

-¿Crees que si le hubieses conocido mejor, habrías podido cambiar algo?- preguntó Optimus después de escucharle.

-De haber sabido lo que él significaba, tal vez sí.- contestó Skyfire con voz impotente.

-No, te equivocas.- replicó el Prime en tono categórico.- Algunos de nosotros lo sabíamos y eso no cambio nada.-

-¿Lo sabíais? ¿Cómo?- exclamó Skyfire.

-Sunstreaker, por ejemplo. Él era un gladiador en las arenas, como Megatrón, e incluso se enfrentó a él durante un torneo.- reveló Optimus al sorprendido Skyfire. –Durante ese combate Megatron dejó en muy mal estado a Sunstreaker y eso le ayudó a darse cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser Megatron… Pero esa derrota no cambió nada.-

-…No sabía que Sunstreaker había sido un gladiador. – exclamó Skyfire aún sorprendido. –Pensé que no había Cybertronianos de la casta doméstica convertidos a guerreros voluntariamente y que todos los gladiadores eran de la casta guerrera, o como mucho neutrales.-

Hacía mucho tiempo que Optimus no oía hablar de las dos castas principales de Transformers de esa forma; desde hacia mucho tiempo los guerreros se habían convertido en Decepticons, y los trabajadores en Autobots. Ciertamente Skyfire pertenecía a otra época.

-Nunca fueron muchos, pero siempre los hubo. Y realmente Sunstreaker nos ha sido de gran ayuda...- Optimus suspiró pesadamente.- Él también odia a Megatron y creo que empezó a hacerlo desde aquel día… como muchos otros que también le conocieron antes de la guerra.-

Skyfire frunció el ceño disimuladamente; tenía la sensación de que la declaración de Optimus tenía más de confesión personal que de otra cosa, pero se reservó sus dudas al respecto y continuó hablando.

-Optimus, sé que por entonces poco o nada podría haber hecho para evitar en lo que Megatron se ha acabado convirtiendo… Yo vivía apartado de todos esos asuntos sobre los torneos y las desavenencias políticas, y lo único que me importaba era seguir adelante con mi vida, mi carrera, y el bienestar de mis amigos. Solo creo que debía haber sido más listo y darme cuenta antes… así al menos ahora no me sería tan duro aceptar esta realidad.-

-¿"_Más listo_"?- inquirió Optimus, -¿A qué te refieres? Ninguno de los ciudadanos de Iacon podía saber realmente lo que iba a pasar, y de haberlo hecho, no le habrían creído.-

-No, no es eso…. Yo sabía que algo estaba pasando, o al menos tenía las pistas para imaginarlo.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el Prime, esta vez intrigado de verdad. -¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-

Skyfire volvió a apartar la mirada de él e inspiró (en la medida que un Transformer puede hacerlo) profundamente antes de responder. Sabía que lo que dijera no sería del agrado de ningún Autobot, aunque muy bien podría darse el caso de que él no era el único Transformer que había conocido a alguien relacionado con los Decepticons antes de la guerra.

-…Starscream lo imaginaba, sabía que algo estaba pasando.- contestó por fin sin mirar al Prime, -Él me lo dijo un día que trabajábamos solos en un laboratorio. Starscream sabía que algo raro estaba pasando en Vos y por extensión en todas partes… y yo me negué a creerle.-

Optimus se quedó sorprendido por la confesión de Skyfire; para él resultaba muy difícil ubicar al Comandante Aéreo de los Decepticons como alguien con vida civil dedicada a la ciencia antes de la guerra como parecía que había sido según las afirmaciones de Skyfire, y más verle actuar como amigo de su ahora interlocutor al tiempo que tenía semejantes conversaciones con Skyfire. Era posible que ese cruel bastardo realmente hubiese sido alguien bastante diferente antes de la guerra…. Como muchos otros que cayeron presas de la máquina "Revientamentes" de Megatron y que resultaron imposibles de recuperar.

Sin embargo la inquietud de Skyfire no era provocada por la identidad de quién hablaba, sino por el hecho de que, a fin de cuentas, Starscream siempre había tenido razón… solo que parecía ser una maldición del seeker que nadie le escuchara y que sus deducciones fuesen ignoradas. ¿Tanto miedo había tenido Skyfire de ver que el seeker plateado había tenido razón desde el principio? Ahora que veía cómo habían resultado ser todas las afirmaciones de Starscream hacía 9 millones de años, pensaba que sí lo había sido, que se había negado a ver la realidad, y eso le hizo culparse por su ineptitud.

De todas formas para Optimus era más asombros el hecho de que Skyfire hubiese sabido del movimiento Decepticon gracias a un comentario de Starscream (o eso afirmaba el jet blanco) que saber que Starscream había estado en lo cierto desde el principio. El Prime de los Autobots seguía viendo al seeker plateado como un individuo repulsivo y no le sorprendía pensar que incluso antes de la guerra Starscream ya estuviese involucrado con el movimiento Decepticon. A ojos de Optimus, lo asombroso era que ese seeker le hubiese revelado la situación a Skyfire.

-…Starscream no tenía nada que ver con los Decepticons antes de la guerra, si es eso lo que estás pensando, Optimus.- afirmó Skyfire adivinando los pensamientos de su interlocutor.- Por aquel entonces él no tenía nada que ver con los problemas políticos de Cybertron; él solo se dio cuenta de que algo grave estaba pasando en Vos y en otras ciudades de la casta militar y me lo hizo saber… Pero yo lo ignoré.-

-Eso no cambia nada, Skyfire.- contestó Optimus. –Lo que Starscream te hubiese dicho antes de la guerra sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar no habría cambiado la situación.- luego suspiró. –Aunque es cierto que me sorprende que dijera algo así.-

-Lo sé… Pero quiero que comprendas que él era muy distinto a como es ahora. –replicó Skyfire. - En realidad todo es muy distinto. Starscream es solo una parte del gran problema al que me enfrento ahora.-

-Entiendo.- contestó Optimus. Si Skyfire quería decir algo más sobre su antigua relación con Starscream, era decisión suya y él no iba ni a pedírselo ni a negárselo por mucho que el propio Optimus odiase al Comandante Aéreo.

Skyfire pareció estar valorando esa posibilidad pues permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes al tiempo que tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa hasta que por fin se animó a decir algo. Levantó la vista una vez más para volver a dirigirse al Prime de los Autobots

-Optimus, desde tu posición, tú debes saber mejor que nadie qué pasó realmente, ¿verdad?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-exclamó el Autobot enmascarado.

-A cómo empezó la guerra. Qué fue lo que pasó cuando Megatrón empezó la rebelión desde el principio.-

-Entiendo.- suspiró Optimus. – No sabría decirte si realmente conozco todos los detalles, pero creo que ahora mismo soy quién más respuestas puede darte.-

-Te agradecería que me lo contaras, Optimus. Creo que necesito saberlo…-

-¿Para seguir pensando que te equivocaste al no escuchar lo que Starscream te dijo?- replicó Optimus en tono severo pero con voz suave.

-No.- contestó Skyfire. –Para saber que estoy haciendo lo mejor y que aún sabiendo lo que podía pasar, nada habría cambiado.-

-Creo que te estás tomando todo esto muy seriamente, Skyfire.- replicó Optimus con voz seria.

-Tal vez… pero igualmente me servirá para actualizarme en todo lo que ha pasado y para lo que está por venir.- le miró fríamente.- Considéralo parte de mi entrenamiento.-

Optimus no encontró más razones para replicarle. Skyfire era una persona razonable y muy paciente, pero no por ello exenta de emociones; sabía que lo que le iba a contar no sería de su agrado, pero era consciente de las razones de Skyfire y de que él también lo sabía. En realidad todo lo que debía explicarle sobre lo ocurrido hace 9 millones de años era una verdad que no se le podía negar.

-Muy bien, te contaré todo lo que sé… pero antes me gustaría saber por dónde empezar.-

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo.- exclamó Skyfire. –Eres tú quién conoce la historia.-

-Sí, pero no sé qué debo decirte porque desconozco cuando te estrellaste en la Tierra.- razonó el Prime. –Es posible que la guerra ya hubiese empezado cuando tú viniste a parar a este mundo.-

-No lo había pensando. Discúlpame, Prime.-

-No te preocupes. Está bien así.- sonrió Optimus (en la medida que su sonrisa se podía percibir a través de su máscara facial) alzando una mano.- Y ahora, cuéntame tú lo que sabes.-

Skyfire se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, mirando al techo de la habitación del Arca donde estaban; allí pudo apreciar las irregularidades de la roca volcánica donde se había empotrado la nave 4 millones de años atrás, pero no les prestó atención; su mente estaba mucho más lejos.

-De acuerdo con mi cronómetro interno, me estrellé en el 9001.1431-GE del calendario de Primus. Esa fue la fecha con que mi cronómetro interno se detuvo al entrar en éxtasis.- contestó. –Ya os conté a grandes rasgos la historia de cómo vine a parar aquí, así que no quiero aburrirte con los detalles, pero espero que la fecha te sirva de indicativo.-

-Sí, lo es.- contestó Prime con voz suave.- Si esa fecha no es errónea, lo cierto es que para entonces la guerra ya había comenzado, aunque todavía se encontraba en sus primeros estadios.-

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Skyfire volviendo la vista súbitamente hacia Optimus.- ¿Es cierto eso, Optimus?-

El Prime asintió con la cabeza.

-… ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto saberlo?-

-Porque… eso significa que… Realmente explicaría por qué nadie pudo rescatarme hasta 9 millones de años después.- contestó Skyfire con voz temblorosa. –Significa que… si Starscream intentó pedir una partida de búsqueda para rescatarme cuando regresó a Cybertron, realmente nunca podría haberlo conseguido porque la guerra ya estaba en marcha.- apretó los puños. –En esas circunstancias yo sería totalmente prescindible... Nadie se pararía a perder tiempo y energón en intentar salvar a un científico perdido en otro planeta cuando están atacando su propia casa. Habría sido imposible mandar un equipo de rescate en esas circunstancias.-

-Me temo que lo que dices es cierto, Skyfire.-afirmó Optimus.- Por entonces yo todavía estaba organizando el movimiento de defensa y agrupando fuerzas en Iacon… Rescatar a alguien perdido en otro mundo no era nuestra prioridad. – Suspiró pesadamente- Siento que ocurriera de esa forma, pero espero que lo comprendas.-

-Lo entiendo, Optimus.- contestó Skyfire con voz aún temblorosa.- Además, de haber habido un organismo que intentara mí rescate, ese habría sido la Academia de Ciencias, y obviamente no lo hicieron.-

-…Das por hecho que de alguna forma Starscream habría insistido en que así fuera.- replicó Prime con voz suave.

Skyfire sonrió con tristeza y contestó.

-Por entonces él sí lo habría hecho. - bajó la vista, -Le oí gritarme por el intercomunicador antes de que la tormenta glaciar me arrastrara y también recibía las señales de telemetría que enviaba para localizarme. Sé que intentó salvarme antes de que me estrellara y entrara en éxtasis, pero que no pudo hacer nada.-

Optimus no dijo nada, se reservó su opinión para sí mismo. Simplemente le costaba imaginarse esa situación; había visto muchas veces a los Autobots gritar ante un compañero caído, e incluso sufrir abscesos de histeria ante la presencia de la muerte; cosas que él comprendía perfectamente… pero Starscream no encajaba en esa descripción. Lo que Skyfire contaba era algo muy distinto y difícil de creer.

Skyfire, sin embargo, parecía de alguna forma aliviado. Fuese verdadero o no, parecía pensar que su tan tardío rescate no fue algo mal intencionado, sino un cúmulo de casualidades fatales. Pero sabía que estaba pensando Optimus, así que sacudió la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo hacia el Prime.

-¿Qué había pasado en ese fecha?-

El líder de los Autobots parecía aliviado de que Skyfire no comentara nada más sobre cómo debía haber sido su rescate y las circunstancias que lo llevaron a la Tierra, así que simplemente continuó hablando para responder la pregunta del jet blanco.

- Oficialmente la guerra empezó un vorn antes, o tal vez dos… Para entonces ya había habido grandes revueltas e Iacon se había convertido en el objetivo principal.-

-¿Oficialmente?- exclamó Skyfire, -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Vos y Tarm habían sido destruidas.- contestó Optimus con voz lacónica.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Esas dos ciudades?- exclamó Skyfire, -¿¡Por qué!?-

- Si dices que Starscream te contó algo, supongo que sabrás que algo pasaba en esas dos ciudades Decepticon.- respondió Optimus con voz calma, todo lo contrario a la repentina e inesperada sorpresa de su interlocutor.-… En realidad ambas se destruyeron mutuamente como resultado de lo que venía pasando desde hacía tiempo.-

-… Starscream me dijo que… Él es un seeker, así que Vos era su ciudad natal. Me contó que Vos se estaban acumulando muchas cantidades de energón, que el concilio de notables que gobernaba la ciudad, encabezado por Skystorm, daba órdenes contradictorias y que se celebraban muchos combates de gladiadores contra Tarm, muchos de ellos incluso a espaldas del Emir Xaroon.-

Optimus trató de ocultar su mueca de sorpresa ante esa información. Es cierto que él conocía los detalles, pero le costaba ver a Starscream haciendo esa clase de confesiones como si fuera un civil más preocupado por el destino de su ciudad-hogar, de la misma forma que le resultaba complicado verle como alguien preocupado por el destino de un amigo como Skyfire había revelado antes.

-… Y cada vez que Vos perdía en uno de esos combates contra Tarm o alguna otra ciudad, el consejo de notables de Vos hacía algo que no tenía sentido, como desalojar sectores enteros de la ciudad.- Skyfire hizo una pausa, valorando lo que acababa de decir para luego preguntar.- ¿Qué pasó con Vos? Parece que realmente los gobernantes de Vos supieran de antemano qué iba a ocurrir.-

- Así es, Skyfire.- contestó Optimus con voz dolorosa y franca.- Las supuestas trifulcas entre Vos y Tarm eran en realidad un movimiento orquestado por sus gobernantes, Lord Skystorm y Shockwave, para atacar Iacon.-

-Para atacar…. ¡Un momento! ¿¡Quieres decir que ellos mismos habían planeado la destrucción de sus respectivas ciudades!?-

-Exactamente.- contestó Optimus con voz fría.- El plan era que ambas resultaran destruidas… obviamente salvando la mayor parte de la población que pudieran y usar todo el energón que habían conseguido almacenar… Y luego culpar a Iacon de lo sucedido. De esa forma Megatrón y Shockwave, que entonces era gobernante de Tarm, tuvieron la excusa perfecta para volverse contra Iacon y el gobierno del Emir Xaroon. –

Prime suspiró pesadamente, al tiempo que ordenaba unos hechos que ahora parecían muy lejos en el tiempo pero cuyas desastrosas consecuencias eran latentes cada día.

- Los seekers supervivientes de la destrucción de Vos y los Decepticons de Tarm no dudaron en unirse a Megatron y Shockwave después de lo sucedido. Así que Megatron ya tenía su ejército preparado.-

- No lo entiendo.- contesto Skyfire, -Eso no tiene sentido.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Precisamente eso, Optimus.- se explicó Skyfire. –Si los seekers de Vos sabían que su ciudad había sido destruida por un ataque orquestado desde Tarm… ¿Por qué iban a unirse a Megatron y Shockwave? ¿Qué iban a ganar volcando su rabia sobre Iacon?-

-Es más complejo que eso, Skyfire. –contestó Optimus bajando la vista. – Megatron era entonces ya un gladiador muy popular, con mucho carisma, como tú mismo has dicho antes… Así que sus discursos ya servían para convencer a muchos de que se unieran a él. Cuando la gente está confundida o desesperada, es capaz de seguir a cualquiera que le brinde un mínimo de seguridad.-

-Lo sé. –contestó Skyfire con gesto triste.- Pero aún así, me resulta difícil de creer que Shockwave en Tarm y Skystorm y el resto del concilio de Vos consiguieran embaucar a tanta gente después de haber destruido sus respectivas ciudades.- hizo una pausa, como si valorara algo más.- Siempre pensé que Shockwave era un gobernante que se guiaba totalmente por la lógica, sin tener en cuenta ningún tipo de ambición o deseo personal. Me cuesta imaginármelo como alguien tan ambicioso como para formar equipo con Megatrón.-

Optimus reflexionó sobre lo que Skyfire acababa de decir, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por la simpleza del razonamiento del jet blanco. Su afirmación no era asombrosa solo por su sencillez, sino porque, después de tanto tiempo luchando contra los Decepticons, el actual vigilante al cargo de Cybertron (por órdenes de Megatrón, claro está) no resultaba alguien tan lógico.

…Lo lógico era que la Edad de Oro nunca hubiese acabado.

-Te entiendo, pero no es así.- replicó el Prime.- Lo cierto es que Shockwave, Skystorm y el resto del concilio de Vos, Soundwave, Straxus y Megatrón fueron los verdaderos artífices de la rebelión Decepticon.- explicó.- Y cada uno de ellos se ocupó de un aspecto diferente de la misma para conseguir poder suficiente.-

-Ya veo… Shockwave y Skystorm planificaban las maniobras logísticas necesarias, mientras que Megatrón "reclutaba" seguidores.- dedujo Skyfire con voz sombría.

-Resumiendo mucho, así fue.- confirmó Optimus.- Pero Megatrón no empleó solo esa táctica para conseguir reunir un ejército… No se conformó con solo destruir dos ciudades de su bando.-

-¿Qué hizo? –alcanzó a preguntar el gran jet blanco, desbordado por la información que estaba recibiendo.

-Al principio, antes de los ataques en masa, él y sus aliados realizaban "_raizzas_" y ataques sorpresa a todos los puestos estratégicos que encontraba... Atacaba hangares de almacenamiento de energón, de armas… y reclutaba tropas por la fuerza que con el tiempo reemplazarían sus tropas de drones.-

-No entiendo, Optimus.- le interrumpió Skyfire.- Si Megatrón hizo todo eso antes de la destrucción de Vos y Tarm, y todo el mundo le conocía por ser un gladiador tan popular en las arenas… ¿Por qué iban a unirse a su causa? ¿Acaso Megatrón iba por ahí soltando discursos para convencer a otros Cybertronianos sobre la causa Decepticon? ¿Se había metido en política agresiva?-

-No, eso no era lo que pasó; al principio Megatrón solo era una figura pública muy popular. Me refería a que no se unían voluntariamente.- contestó Optimus con voz fría.- Megatrón no trabajaba solo; él y sus aliados idearon una máquina para reprogramar a todo aquel que fuese útil, y obligarle a unirse a su causa.-

-¿Re… reprogramarle?- balbuceó Skyfire, incrédulo.

La reprogramación era un tabú entre los Transformers, algo parecido al "lavado de cerebro" de los humanos. La reprogramación implicaba una mutilación artificial en el lasercore de cada Transformer a través de sus componentes de personalidad; una tan profunda que incluso podía afectar al estado de la chispa. Skyfire no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, ni siquiera quería estar seguro de ello… pero se decía que una reprogramación podía mutilar la chispa, e incluso volver loco a la posible víctima.

Conteniendo una nausea, recordó que el propio Megatrón había hablado varias veces de reprogramarlo para así hacerle miembro de sus filas. ¿Acaso eso era lo que le había pasado a Starscream cuando volvió a Cybertron y vio que su ciudad había sido destruida? ¿Acaso él también fue víctima de ese procedimiento? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Tal vez lo fuera, pero si eso era lo que había ocurrido, no debía ser el único…

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.- ¿Cómo los reprogramaba?-

-No sé quién fue su inventor, pero Megatrón usaba un dron que, literalmente, cazaba a los "candidatos" para su ejército. Les aplicaba una reprogramación irreversible e inevitablemente quedaban unidos a su causa… actuando como lo que realmente quería Megatrón de ellos.- El Prime suspiró, apenado.- Intentamos recuperar a muchos de esos reprogramados… pero resultó imposible.-

-…No puedo creer semejante locura.- musitó Skyfire.

-Así fue como ocurrió. Skyfire.- asintió Optimus, aún con voz apesadumbrada.- Aunque finalmente conseguimos destruir ese dron y los archivos de los planos de cómo fue creado.-sorprendentemente el Prime sacudió la cabeza, impotente por lo que estaba contando.- Pero el daño ya estaba hecho… y todos esos reprogramados pasaron a formar parte del ejército de Megatrón sin concesión alguna.-

Skyfire no podía articular palabra. Ciertamente las revelaciones sobre la destrucción de Vos y Tarm, y todo lo que había pasado en torno a ello, le habían sorprendido; pero lo del dron reprogramador era algo que lo superaba con creces. Una cosa es un movimiento masivo de una masa que se ve obligada a aceptar una circunstancia y se agarra a cualquier posibilidad que le de un mínimo de seguridad… Y otra es, literalmente, mutilar la esencia de la vida de una persona para convertirla en una corrupción de si misma. Eso era lo que había hecho Megatrón con esos desafortunados.

-Es horrible…- musitó, aún en estado de shock.- Y aunque ya no tenga esa máquina, Megatrón aún sigue empleando la reprogramación para aumentar sus tropas.-

-Es difícil que lo haga ya dadas las circunstancias. Ese aparato consumía grandes cantidades de energón, y ese es lujo que el líder de los Decepticons no puede permitirse, menos ahora.-

Skyfire sonrió con tristeza ante la ironía del asunto.

-Menudo consuelo… Morir de inanición, o convertirte en una corrupción de ti mismo.-

-…Skyfire.- exclamó Optimus con suavidad al percatarse del estado de shock por el que el jet blanco estaba pasando.- Si quieres podemos hacer una pausa y continuar después.-

El jet blanco dio un respingo y se volvió hacia Optimus, sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te veo muy afectado por todo lo que te estoy contando… Comprendo tu deseo de saber todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, de saber lo que todos nosotros sabemos ya.- explicó el Prime.- Pero no quiero amargarte más el día.-

Skyfire sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que las palabras de Optimus eran bien intencionadas, pero aunque diese esa conversación por terminada en ese momento, eso no cambiaría las cosas, solo estaría prolongando lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano acabaría enterándose de todos esos sucesos, y el horror seguirá siendo el mismo.

-Gracias, Optimus.- contestó.- Pero por desagradable que me resulte, quiero saberlo todo.- suspiró.- No puedo bloquear mis ópticos para no ver lo que pasa a mi alrededor.-

De alguna forma parecía que Optimus esbozaba una sonrisa irónica, algo inusual en él tanto por lo sorprendente del gesto como por el hecho de poder percibir su sonrisa pese a su rostro enmascarado.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes algo de cabezonería, Skyfire.- sonrió. –Nunca lo habría creído de ti.-

-¿Cabezonería?- le devolvió la sonrisa el jet blanco, aliviando así la tensión de tantas sorpresas desagradables.- Bueno… siempre he pensado que soy muy fiel a mis convicciones.-

-Es lo mismo, solo que planteado de otra forma.- contestó Optimus sin perder el humor. Pero la verdad es que eres un cabezota.-

-Tal vez… pero vas a tener que lidiar con ello si voy a estar con vosotros.- bromeó el jet blanco.

Optimus rió con suavidad, tal vez por primera vez desde que Skyfire le pidiera hablar con él en privado. Su humor era algo contagioso y necesario para suavizar el depresivo ambiente que había dominado toda la conversación. Skyfire lo recibió con ganas, un tanto sorprendido de haber descubierto esa nueva faceta en él, tanto como su cabezonería, o "fidelidad en sus convicciones" como el jet blanco lo definía, que Optimus había descubierto en el enorme mecha. A ojos de Skyfire, Optimus siempre había resultado alguien noble y sabio, y un líder por naturaleza, pero igualmente pasivo y frío como persona; y ahora, después de haberle visto hacer un par de chanzas, se dio cuenta que también era como los demás.

-Oh, mejor dicho... Todos vosotros tenéis que lidiar conmigo, Skyfire.- rió Optimus.

-Optimus… Te escucho y me está entrando miedo por lo que dices.- respondió el jet blanco, siguiendo sus bromas.

El Prime volvió a sonreír, agradecido por haber descubierto algo más sobre el a primera vista apacible y paciente jet blanco.

-Bien, Skyfire. Recuérdame que te invite a un cubo de energón la próxima vez que te pongas tan cabezota.-

-Sí, Optimus.- rió Skyfire,- Te aseguro que lo haré.-

Optimus sonrió de nuevo.

Tras la relajante pausa hubo uno largo silencio. Optimus era consciente de la incomodidad de su interlocutor. Skyfire quería continuar hablando con él sobre lo ocurrido durante su largo periodo de éxtasis, pero igualmente eso resultaba muy desagradable, y volver retomar el tema después de haberse relajado y reído entre bromas, era algo duro y desalentador.

Aunque ambos pensaran así, Optimus había descubierto cuán firme a sus convicciones podía ser Skyfire. Parecía que a cierto nivel todo lo que hacía se guiaba por la lógica, algo parecido a lo que le ocurría a Prowl; pero al contrario que a su primer oficial, los motivos del gran jet blanco eran emocionales, y ahora simplemente buscaba algo con lo que afirmar una nueva decisión. El Prime de los Autobots sabía que Skyfire no había dado su conversación por terminada, y se limitó a esperar a que el jet blanco se animara a seguir hablando.

Finalmente, el silencio fue roto de nuevo cuando Skyfire volvió a hablar.

-… Me has contado que Megatrón reprogramaba a ciudadanos Cybertronianos para obligarles a unirse a su causa, y también que realizaba ataques sorpresa para robar energón y armas… Supongo que a estas alturas no te sorprendería que dijera que recuerdo ver las noticias sobre esos ataques desconocidos a los grandes almacenes de armamento y energía. – Optimus asintió.- Esos atentados eran en realidad maniobras secretas de Megatrón y sus Decepticons, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, eso eran.- contestó Optimus, -Aunque por aquel entonces no lo sabíamos todavía.-

-¿Qué más atacó?- preguntó Skyfire, -Me refiero aparte de esos objetivos logísticos.-

Optimus suspiró largamente, aunque el jet blanco no sabía si era porque le resultaba incómodo de recordar, o porque tenía que poner en orden sus ideas.

-Los Centinelas.- contestó el Prime por fin.

-¿Qué…?-

-Los Centinelas, los grandes guardianes de las ciudades Autobot. –explicó Optimus.- Ellos eran los supervivientes de las primeras guerras Cybertrónicas, y los más grandes de todas las casta de Transformers… Por eso fueron uno de sus primeros objetivos.-

-…Los Centinelas.- musitó Skyfire, y rápidamente su mente ubicó a los grandes Transformers, tanto o más grandes que un grupo de Gestalts combinados, y con un poder tan grande que difícilmente podría igualarse al de un Decepticon común. Incluso alguien como Megatrón se lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarse a uno de ellos.

-Ahora mismo solo queda uno de ellos.- contestó Optimus con el rostro ensombrecido, sin que su máscara facial pudiera disimularlo.- Omega Supreme, el Guardián de Ciudad Cristal.-

-¿El Guardián de Ciudad Cristal?- murmuró Skyfire. –Ignoraba que ese fuera su nombre… No sabía que él era el único que quedaba de su clase.-

El gran jet blanco luchó contra un escalofrío recorriéndole las alas de su espalda; cada modelo de Transformer era una raza en si misma dentro de su casta; los seekers eran una raza dentro de los Militares, gente como Ratchet o Ironhide era otra raza dentro de los Trabajadores… pero los Centinelas, tal vez los Cybertronianos más antiguos aún vivos, eran una casta por si mismo, y por las palabras de Optimus ahora solo quedaba uno de ellos.

-Entonces imagino que Ciudad Cristal se ha salvado y aún sigue en pie, ¿no? Si su guardián sigue vivo…-

-No.- negó Optimus, - La más hermosa de las ciudades de Cybertron fue destruida por los Decepticons, aunque no sé en qué circunstancias. Omega Supreme fue el único superviviente de la ciudad y ahora lucha a nuestro lado, aunque eso le afectó mucho.-

-…Menuda locura.- exclamó Skyfire. –Esa ciudad era lo más hermoso que nuestra gente podía dar… Y ser el único de su clase volvería loco a cualquiera.-

Optimus se reservó sus pensamientos para sí; todavía no conocía los pormenores de cómo Ciudad Cristal fue destruida y Omega Supreme se salvó, pero conociendo al enorme centinela, las palabras de Skyfire resultaban muy ciertas.

-Imagino que los Centinelas no serían los únicos objetivos de Megatrón.-exclamó Skyfire como si pensara en voz alta.- También atacaría a todos los Cybertronianos que supusieran un peligro para él.

-Sí.- confirmó Optimus.- Intentó acabar con los Centinelas, y casi lo ha conseguido… Pero también persiguió a las mujeres.-

Al oír esto, Skyfire dio un respingo y abrió sus ópticos azules con asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Las mujeres?-

-Ellas son necesarias para la supervivencia de nuestro pueblo.- explicó Optimus, -Tal vez sean muy escasas, pero Megatrón sabe que también son muy necesarias y que nosotros peligraríamos si eventualmente conseguía acabar con ellas.- Optimus soltó un largo y triste suspiro.- Durante los decaworns siguientes las persiguió con saña… y actualmente las mujeres Autobot están casi extinguidas.-

-¿Las mujeres… casi extinguidas?- exclamó Skyfire, incrédulo.

Optimus asintió con gesto ensombrecido.

-Sí, ellas fueron victimas de una persecución premeditada desde el primer momento.- contestó con el mismo tono de voz, - Los Decepticons saben muy bien que ellas son necesarias para preservar nuestras chispas… Así que intentaron aniquilarlas por completo para así poder derrocarnos.-

-Entiendo…- contestó el gran jet blanco con voz apagada.- Entonces, ellas están realmente extinguidas igual que los Centinelas.-

-No lo sabemos seguro.-Hace 4 millones, cuando los Autobots y yo huimos de Cybertron para ir a parar aquí, sabemos que aún quedaba una pequeña hueste de mujeres Autobot, pero…-

-…De eso hace 4 millones de años y ahora no estáis seguros.- adivinó Skyfire haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Prime.

Optimus le miró de reojo; estaba claro que Skyfire, aun sin ser especialmente perspicaz, sí tenía capacidad para entender cualquier concepto de forma rápida. Y eso quedó más claro cuando el gran jet blanco preguntó:

-¿Y las mujeres Decepticons?... Quiero decir las que fueron creadas con programación militar… ¿También están extinguidas?-

-No lo sé.- contestó Optimus, y Skyfire tuvo la sensación de que incluso el Prime se había quedado perplejo por semejante pregunta. –No hemos sabido de ninguna de ellas desde hace mucho tiempo.- explicó en respuesta a la mirada interrogativa del jet blanco,- Al principio de la guerra era habitual verlas luchando en primera línea o con fuego frontal… pero ahora no sabemos de ellas.-

-Entonces vosotros también habéis procurado extinguir a sus mujeres.- presupuso Skyfire.

Optimus le miró alarmado, casi con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro enmascarado, por difícil que ese gesto resultase de ver; y rápidamente se avino a contestar.

-No. Nosotros nunca nos propusimos extinguir a los Decepticons… Vencerlos sí, no extinguirlos.-

-Tal vez tú no.- contestó Skyfire, -Pero sé que muchos Autobots les odian tanto como para querer llegar a ese extremo.- suspiró pesadamente, - Y ellos también.-

-Imaginamos que dado lo raras que resultan, los Decepticons guardan a sus mujeres lejos de los ataques en primera línea de fuego. La mayoría deben de estar en estado de éxtasis en Cybertron, esperando ser reactivadas a medida que los Decepticons consigan más energía de este planeta.-

-¿En éxtasis?- exclamó Skyfire, - ¿Tanta es la carencia de energía?-

Optimus asintió, y luego habló en tono paciente.

-Skyfire… El Cybertron de ahora es muy diferente al que tú conocías. Las batallas fueron tan grandes y violentas que nuestro mundo natal fue apartado de su órbita en torno a nuestro sol.- los ópticos de Skyfire se abrieron ampliamente y su mandíbula quedó colgando en una mueca de horror. Optimus, sin embargo, continuó implacable.- Muchas ciudades fueron destruidas hasta sus cimientos como Vos y Ciudad Cristal… Y la cúpula dorada de Iacon no tiene nada que ver con la que todos conocíamos. A decir verdad la única ciudad que parece no haber perdido nada es Pholifex. Sigue tan sombría como siempre.-

-Pholifex… La ciudad de Lord Straxus.- musitó Skyfire.- Siempre me pareció una ciudad horrible y su gobernante un demente. No me extraña que se uniera a Megatrón.- el jet blanco frunció el ceño, como si considerara algo más.- ¿Por qué esa ciudad? ¿Acaso sigue en pie?-

-Sí. Actualmente es la capital de los Decepticons.-

-¡Qué apropiado!-

-Cierto… aunque Lord Straxus murió hace ya bastante tiempo.-aclaró Optimus.

-Algo de lo que debería alegrarme, imagino… aunque odie reconocerlo.- sonrió Skyfire con tristeza. -¿Y qué pasó con Skystorm y el resto de los notables de Vos?- preguntó de repente al caer en la cuenta de algo más.

-También fueron muriendo en la guerra. – reveló Optimus.- Algunos por luchas internas entre las filas de los Decepticons y otros en combate.- el Prime ladeó la cabeza, -Aunque sabiendo ahora quién era Starscream antes de la guerra, entiendo que él no apareciera como una figura importante hasta más tarde…-

-Él no era uno de los notables del concilio de Vos, solo un civil más.- aclaró el Jet blanco con expresión triste.

-Así parece.- contestó el Prime, -Nosotros no tenemos ningún dato relevante de su pasado aparte de su historial en la Academia de Guerra de Cybertron hasta que ascendió a su puesto actual. Que él fuera un científico de la Academia de las Ciencias de Cybertron era un dato desconocido hasta que tú nos lo contaste. –suspiró de nuevo, consciente de que había tenido muchas veces esta misma conversación con más Autobots en el pasado.- El círculo de líderes actuales de los Decepticons puede ser algo distinto al de cuando empezó la guerra, pero sus objetivos siguen siendo los mismos.-

-Después de lo que me has contado, imagino que yo no seré el único que ha visto perder amistades por culpa de Megatrón. No después de contarme todas esas barbaridades.-

-Me temo que así es, Skyfire.- contestó Optimus,- No solo sus habitantes, sino el mismo Cybertron. Como te decía, ya no es un planeta luminoso sino un erial de metal que vuela apartado de su órbita y con casi la mitad de su población actual sumida en estado de éxtasis a causa de la falta de energía. Otros muchos, los Neutrales que no eran ni Autobot ni Decepticon ni pertenecían a ninguna casta en particular, o directamente no se unieron a ninguna de las facciones, fueron muriendo a lo largo de los worns por falta de energía.-

-¿…Muertos por… inanición?-

Optimus asintió con tristeza.

-Los llamamos "Vacíos" y suelen deambular por las ruinas de las grandes ciudades buscando energón. Nosotros, los Autobots que estaban directamente bajo mi mando, hicimos lo posible por ayudarlos, pero al final la carencia era tan grande que no podíamos hacerlo.-

-…Y supongo que los Decepticons tampoco mostraron ninguna simpatía hacia esos desgraciados.- presupuso Skyfire con un bufido. -Casi tengo miedo de volver a verlo de nuevo, Optimus.-

El Prime se llevó la mano al pecho, justo encima de donde guardaba la Matriz, como si sintiera un dolo agudo en ese lugar. La Matriz, el vínculo con Primus, parecía reflejar el dolor de su mundo natal de la misma forma evidente que se reflejaba en el rostro de Skyfire, y eso le partía por dentro. Queriendo evitar esas sensaciones, el Prime levantó la vista y miró al techo de piedra volcánica que cubría la habitación donde estaban. Aun sin ser un paisaje claramente revelador, esa visión ilustraba sus pensamientos.

-…La Tierra es un planeta muy diferente al nuestro. Es más grande, calcárea y de piedra, lava y metal. Pero está cubierta de vida y la especie predominante es bastante parecida a la nuestra.- sonrió.- En cierto modo me alegro de haber ido a parar aquí. Este planeta nos ha dado nuevas oportunidades para poder reconstruir Cybertron, aunque tengamos que luchar por él.-

-Supongo que sí.- sonrió Skyfire, empujado por el alivio de cambio de tema.- Durante la Edad de Oro yo estuve en bastantes mundos orgánicos similares a este, pero cada uno es único en su forma y todos tienen mucho que mostrar… Realmente me gusta este mundo. Tiene una inmensa variedad biológica y geográfica.-sonrió. –Me agradan los humanos… son muy parecidos a nosotros, pero a la vez muy distintos.-

-Sí, yo también lo pienso, aunque lleve más tiempo que tú interactuando con ellos.- contestó el Prime.

-Me hacen gracia cómo son y nuestras diferencias culturales…- contestó Skyfire.- Su uso de los tejidos, por ejemplo. Para nosotros los tejidos y las telas son objetos de lujo, pero para ellos es algo cotidiano.-

-Te entiendo perfectamente.- sonrió Optimus con una mueca jocosa.- Yo mismo, por mi cargo, he tenido capas y togas de tejido, como otros sacerdotes de Primus… Aunque no me gusten esos lujos. Y sin embargo los humanos los llevan con total normalidad.-

-Me cuesta imaginarte con una toga, Optimus.- sonrió Skyfire, divertido ante la imagen mental del Prime llevando la túnica roja habitual en los sacerdotes de Primus.

--Pues es verdad. He tenido una… pero esos son lujos innecesarios.-aclaró el Prime como si se sintiera incómodo por esa situación.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-asintió el jet blanco.- Pero me sigue sorprendiendo. Es lo mismo que pasa con la música.-

-¿La música?-exclamó Optimus sin comprender. –No entiendo.-

-Sí… Mira a Meister, por ejemplo.- señaló Skyfire, -Su nombre terrestre es incluso un tipo de música de los humanos, el Jazz. Y a él le encanta.- hizo un gesto con la mano.- Para nosotros la música era algo especial, reservado solo para las grandes ocasiones… ¡Pero para los humanos es algo totalmente cotidiano! Es cierto que la mayor parte de la música que hacen es totalmente banal y prescindible, pero tienen un talento innato para crearla y muchas de sus compositores son realmente buenas. Es imposible que a un Transformer cualquiera no le pueda gustar… incluso a los Decepticons.-

Skyfire no sabía cuán cierta era exactamente esa afirmación. Lo cierto era que a Rumble le gustaban las composiciones de ritmos acelerados y estridentes como el Rock y el Techno; y al propio Starscream le gustaban las composiciones clásicas, de hecho "_La Valkiria_" de Wagner era una de sus favoritas. Pero al contrario que los Autobots, cuya diaria interacción con los humanos no escondía sus aficiones por su cultura, los Decepticons las disfrutaban más en privado. Por esa razón ni Skyfire ni nadie más estaban al tanto de esos datos concretos.

-A todos nos gustan cosas sobre la Tierra y de los humanos.- sonrió Optimus.- Es cierto que en este planeta es imposible quitarse el polvo y el barro de las articulaciones, pero cosas como la música de los humanos hace que no nos importe tanto.-

-El barro… Eso es algo de lo que tuve que acabar acostumbrándome a costa de viajar a otros mundos.- sonrió Skyfire, divertido por la ironía de la situación.- Aunque creo que no es lo único que os gusta de los humanos. Confieso que a veces me resulta difícil saber qué decís cuando habláis con ellos.-

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- exclamó el Prime. -¿Tienes algún problema en tus procesadores lingüísticos?-

-No, no es nada de eso. Verás, hasta ahora he podido aprender sus lenguas más comunes, como el inglés, el español o el chino... pero todavía hay cosas que no comprendo bien. Con el tiempo que lleváis aquí, vosotros habéis podido aprender muchas de sus costumbres y de su forma de hablar y su lenguaje gestual que yo todavía no domino. Hay palabras y expresiones que no entiendo bien todavía, y lo mismo con algunos gestos.-

-Vaya… No había pensado en ello.-

-Hay muchos gestos que no acabo de entender, como este.- y a continuación levantó la mano con el dedo central enhiesto, en un gesto muy universal entre los humanos. En su desconocimiento, Skyfire lo efectuó sin problemas.-…Está claro que es un insulto, pero no sé a qué se refiere ni por qué. Y los humanos lo hacen con mucha frecuencia.-

-Euuuuh… Creo que Spike es el más indicado para explicártelo.- contestó azorado Optimus mientras Skyfire bajaba la mano a su posición normal como si tal cosa.

-Sí, ya se lo preguntaré en cuanto tenga la ocasión.- anunció Skyfire con candidez, -Y también sobre las relaciones de pareja que tienen los humanos…- Levantó la vista hacia el mismo lugar que había estado mirando Optimus.- Ellos le dan _mucha_ importancia; parece algo sobre lo que gira buena parte de su vida social… Es normal considerando que son criaturas orgánicas, pero me resulta curioso porque entre nuestra especie, enamorarse es algo que muy raramente llega a ocurrir.-

-Es cierto.- sonrió Prime, ya más relajado después de haber hablado durante horas sobre guerras y destrucción. El cambio de tema era algo de agradecer.-Pero es normal que ellos sean distintos en cuanto a las emociones superiores… Los humanos no pueden ser Gestales, por ejemplo; ellos no son capaces de sentir el vínculo que los Gestales son capaces de desarrollar entre sí. En cuanto a nuestras emociones, eso también es una diferencia.-

Skyfire sonrió, asintiendo a la afirmación de Optimus y sus ópticos azules se iluminaron por el entusiasmo. El jet blanco volvía a experimentar la excitación de aprender cosas nuevas sobre un mundo nuevo con especies nuevas.

-¿Sabes, Optimus?- dijo entonces, -Si tuviera la oportunidad, mi verdadero deseo sería poder estar en este mundo aprendiendo sobre él, sin verme envuelto en una guerra que todavía no comprendo. Cuando vine aquí hace 9 millones de años, tenía la misma curiosidad y aún la sigo teniendo.-suspiró bajando la cabeza.- Es una pena que no pueda ponerla en práctica.-

-Sí puedes.- contestó Optimus para su sorpresa.- Yo no te voy a obligar a luchar a nuestro lado, aunque sí agradezco toda la ayuda que puedas prestarnos… Y mientras estés aquí podrás hacer lo que desees, como todos los demás. Tú tienes esa libertad.-

Skyfire miró largamente a Optimus, comprendiendo entonces que el actual Prime también creía fervientemente en sus convicciones. Era algo que agradecía pero que le hacía seguir dudando sobre las suyas propias.

-Si mi vida va a consistir en enfrentarme a los Decepticons solo por haberme mostrado en su contra, quiero al menos hacer algo que también le de sentido. Gracias por darme esa oportunidad.-

El Prime asintió suavemente, pero aún quedaba una pregunta en el aire.

-Tienes mi palabra… pero antes querría saber qué piensas hacer realmente. ¿Vas a luchar a nuestro lado?-

-Sí, Optimus.- contestó el gran jet blanco con aplomo.- Odio luchar, pero no puedo cerrar mis ojos ante lo que me has contado. Aun no consigo concebir que nuestro mundo se haya autodestruido de esa forma por culpa de un solo hombre y todas sus marionetas. Eso es algo que no puedo consentir. Lo siento por mi mismo el primero, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo pasar el tiempo.-

-¿Entonces te unirás a nosotros?-

-Sí, Prime. Compartiré vuestro óleo y energón con todos los demás en la ceremonia del Autobrand.-

-Muy bien. Me alegro de tenerte a nuestro lado.- anunció el Prime y le tendió la mano al gran jet blanco.

Skyfire la miró; era un gesto que los humanos también compartían pero igualmente significativo. Con cierto recelo al principio, él también le tendió la suya y luego ambas entrechocaron hasta sacudirse suave pero firmemente. Skyfire notó una presencia extraña a través de la mano del Prime, como si realmente la Matriz que el Prime guardaba dentro de sí le estuviese dando la bienvenida… pero eso es algo que se reservó para si mismo.

Después de todo, ya había tomado su decisión.

* * *

**L**a noche en el exterior del Arca era fresca, pero tranquila y transparente, invadida por un coro de criaturas nocturnas como los grillos, mochuelos, mapaches y los aullidos lejanos de los coyotes. El cielo nocturno se veía cuajado de estrellas del hemisferio norte; allí se distinguían las constelaciones que los humanos habían dibujado en el cielo durante milenios, pero la estrella a la que había pertenecido Cybertron, la que los humanos llamaban Alpha Centauri, no era visible porque se encontraba en el hemisferio sur del planeta. Pero eso no importaba, Skyfire sabía que su mundo estaba en algún lugar de esa inmensidad, y que ahora había perdido su brillo después de tantos años de guerra.

Esa era la razón por la que había tomado su decisión. Por más que lo pensase una y otra vez, había acabado por decidir que era la más correcta. Megatrón era simple y llanamente la encarnación de todo lo que odiaba, la encarnación de la destrucción de su mundo, de su hogar, y también de sus amistades, ya fuera convirtiéndolas en locos irreconocibles como pasaba con Starscream, o bien habiéndolos matado como muchos otros miembros de la Academia de Ciencias. Resultaba lógico que quisiera ver cómo se extinguía su chispa, a ser posible colaborando en el proceso.

Pero por otro lado, también recordaba lo que con tanto convencimiento le había afirmado a Starscream el día que fue desenterrado del hielo y sacado del éxtasis, cuando aún no sabía ni la mitad de lo que ahora había descubierto.

"¡_Yo soy un científico, no un ejecutor_!" había afirmado con rotundez para defender su decisión de no ejecutar a los Autobots por mucho que Starscream se lo pidiese.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con el seeker plateado antes de que toda su amistad se fuera definitivamente al garete después de que el propio seeker le metiera un tiro en el tórax. Y esas mismas palabras reflejaban su convicción de no desear ejecutar a nadie y de respetar todo tipo de vida.

Pero su decisión final después de haber escuchado todo lo que Optimus había contado (que a su juicio, después de conocer a Megatrón, debía ser muy cercano a los hechos verdaderamente acontecidos y no simple propaganda Autobot) contradecía totalmente lo que tan vehementemente había dicho a Starscream. Él podría afirmar que no era un ejecutor, pero lo cierto es que deseaba ejecutar a Megatrón y que incluso había luchado contra él directa o indirectamente, incluso se había enfrentado al propio Starscream. ¿Cabía semejante diferencia de parecer en su forma de pensar y en sus valores personales? ¿Tanto era su rencor personal que le llevaba a romper los límites de su propio código moral?

Ahora sabía que así era, que por un lado afirmaba una cosa pero que por otro deseaba lo contrario. Y eso era algo que no podía negarse a si mismo.

-Soy un hipócrita.- fue lo único que pudo decir en medio de la noche.

**FIN**


End file.
